Hoshi's Sweet Spot
by JMK758
Summary: A few weeks into their historic mission, Hoshi has an interesting encounter with Travis.


Disclaimer: The usual legal wording.  
  
Pairing: Travis & Hoshi  
  
Rating: Not what you think.  
  
Hoshi's Sweet Spot  
  
by JMK758  
  
Ensign Travis Mayweather climbed the ladder to his favorite private relaxation place, the junction midway between the gravity generator and the bow plates, where the gravity fields actually canceled each other out. When he reached the top of the ladder he looked up into the chamber, and could not have been more surprised to see a body floating in the air.  
  
Bracing his hands on either side of the opening, he pushed off very gently, easing his body into the null gravity field. It would do no good to hurry; when it came to zero gravity slow and steady was the only way to go.  
  
His body ascended slowly. He had pushed off with just enough force to come to a stop beside the floating body of Hoshi Sato.  
  
His surprise and apprehension faded to relief when he caught the steady expansion and contraction of her chest, and the rapid movements of her closed eyes told him she was dreaming. He hung motionless, observing her. She was totally relaxed, deeply asleep. Her hair was loose, one of the very few times he had ever seen her without the raven tresses pulled into a tight pony tail. They now formed a dark nimbus about her head, and he decided she looked far more attractive like this.  
  
She must have sensed something different, for she opened her eyes, saw him beside her and cried out in fright, so violently startled that she tried to get up, and then arms and legs started swinging wildly as she tried to stop a fall that was not happening.  
  
Without a thought he grabbed her, steadying her lest her rapid violent movements slam her against a wall. "Easy, Hoshi! You're safe! You're in free fall. Just relax and don't move quickly." Gradually, she realized where she was, and started to relax. But then she looked down, and then at him with a sly smile. He looked down, realizing he still had a firm grip about her waist - and her left breast.  
  
He let go of her quickly, the force of his own reaction moving his drifting body a few inches from hers until he steadied himself. "Always come here to fondle floating women?" She grinned.  
  
"No! That is..." But then he realized she was teasing him - in more ways than one. "I'm just surprised to find you here."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said contritely, "I didn't mean to intrude. I know this is a favorite place for you, but when Trip told me about it - a real weightless place on board the ship - I just had to come and see for myself. But it was just so relaxing," she grinned sheepishly, "I fell asleep."  
  
"It's o.k. I sometimes come up here to sleep too, when I can't rest in my quarters."  
  
"So, you want to sleep together?" The poleaxed expression on the dark man's face was so delightful that Hoshi could not help but laugh. Realizing he'd been had, he joined in the laughter, hugging her loosely. But when it passed, he was still holding her. They hung quietly for a moment, and then she looked at him with a small smile. "This is nice." She said softly.  
  
"Yes, it is." But he was just self conscious enough to feel compelled to let her go. She reached up, gathering the cloud of her hair, about to bring it into her usual pony tail but he reached out, taking hold of her wrists. "Don't. Please."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're too lovely with it loose." She smiled, taken by surprise.  
  
"Travis!"  
  
"I'm a man who appreciates beauty - and there's no one on this ship more beautiful than you." She felt herself blushing, and was unable to meet his eyes.  
  
Sensing he'd pushed too far, he backed away, at least figuratively. "So, how many times have you slept up here?"  
  
"This is my first time. Like I said, I couldn't help it."  
  
"I didn't think you were for something like this. You've always seemed so —."  
  
"Timid?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I was. That's why I wanted to do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm trying to break out a bit, get over a lot of things."  
  
"I've noticed. So, how did you like it?"  
  
"I liked it. They *say* it's like being in the womb, I don't think so. It's just very relaxing - once I got over being afraid of falling out of bed, that is."  
  
"You'll get used to it. Pretty soon, it'll feel more normal than doing it in a bed."  
  
"What about the other thing?"  
  
"What other thing?"  
  
"That's done in bed?" She paused. Either he wasn't getting her question, or not wanting to get it. "Have you ever made love in zero G?"  
  
"Too dangerous." He said definitely. She paused, looking at him with veiled eyes.  
  
"I think I'd like to try."  
  
"No, you wouldn't." She looked at him in confusion. O.K., it was one of her more subtle offers, but she couldn't remember ever having been turned down so definitely. Oh, well.  
  
She found herself drifting away, but by the same token she found she couldn't let this go. "Have you ever done it?" She asked slyly, trying to entice him.  
  
"When I was 17." She leaned closer.  
  
"And did you enjoy it?"  
  
"She had a concussion." Her suggestive smile self-destructed, taking with it the lustful feelings that had been building. Empty, she was finally able to see the look in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.  
  
"Young love, young lust, young passion, young carelessness... young love gone." She could see the pain he was not showing, and felt guilty for having brought up the memories he was not expressing.  
  
"I'm sorry." He nodded, not wanting to speak. "I think I should go."  
  
A moment passed, in which she realized she did not know how to go. He reached out, pushing her shoulders gently, just enough to give her a downward impetus. As she drifted down toward the floor, she found herself getting steadily heavier until she could stand, not at full weight but still enough to keep her balance. She looked up at the man floating above her.  
  
She did not know if there was anything that could be said. She only knew that she would try to be there if he did want to open up. In silence she stepped into the port and started down the ladder, leaving him alone. 


End file.
